Generally, a compact small-sized camera module is applied to various multimedia fields including notebook type personal computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones and toys, and to image input equipment including monitoring cameras and information terminals.
A PCB (Printed Circuit Board) of a camera module is manufactured being embedded with various electronic elements, and the electronic elements are generally configured with integrated modules on the PCB. The integrated module used for mobile terminals is exposed to severe radio interference, which in turn results in abnormal function to the electronic elements forming the integrated module.
Under the circumstance where the radio interference causes an abnormal function to the electronic elements forming the integrated module, a metal shield can is generally utilized to prevent the radio interference. The metal shield serves to alleviate the radio interference ill affecting the electronic elements and to protect the electronic elements against an outside shock.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for explaining a problem faced by a conventional camera module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional camera module includes a PCB (11) mounted with an image sensor (12), a base (20) on the PCB (11), upper and lower spring plates (30, 60), a spacer (40), a cover (70), a lens assembly and a lens actuator (50) and a shield can (80).
The lower spring plate (30) in the conventional camera module that is electrically connected to the PCB (11) forms a layer and may be protruded to outside. The shield can (80) is generally provided with a conductive metal material, such that the lower spring plate (30) and the shield can (80) may be short-circuited, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Furthermore, a short-circuit may be generated between the lower spring plate (30) and a conductive structure even in a camera module free from the shield can (80), if the structure assembled for the camera module is configured with conductive materials.